


I Wish you would love me

by Arthur_Feels_Scared



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Fights, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_Feels_Scared/pseuds/Arthur_Feels_Scared
Summary: Sam, Jay, Jordan, and Archer go camping. There's a fight and Archer tells Sam something he's been meaning to tell him for years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not related to my other story with Sam and Jay but they are the same characters.

“Okay, okay you go Sam,” Jordan, a tanned blonde with purple streaks in her hair, said to her friend.

“Hmm.” Sam, fair skinned brunette, said in thought. “My first kiss… I haven’t actually had my first kiss yet.” He confessed.

“What? Seriously!?” Jordan said in shock, turning to Jay, Sam’s boyfriend. “What are you waiting for? An invitation?”

Jay shrugged his shoulders. “It’ll happen when it happens. If Sam’s not ready, I don’t mind.” He said with smile directed at Sam, causing him to blush.

Jordan rolled her eyes at them. “I thought at this point you two would be trading bjs and handies…”

“Jordan!” Sam squeaked, cheeks blazing.

“Come on, Jordan, leave them alone.” Archer, who was stoking the fire, chided. “Just because you act like a rabbit in heat when you’re next to a hot guy, doesn’t mean everyone else does…”

“I do not!” Jordan said, crossing her arms in a huff. “I act perfectly fine around you…” She said offhandedly.

Archer looked up at her with a grin. “You think I’m hot?” He teased.

Jordan blushed lightly. “Shut up, asshole.” She ignored the other blonde in favor of saying something to Jay. “So, I guessing you haven’t had your first kiss yet either?”

“I have.” Jay said, swiping his black hair out of his eyes. “It was in the fifth grade, with Lori Carbondale. She was probably the third cutest girl in our grade.”

“Doesn’t everyone think she’s a slut now?” Archer asked.

“Yup. There were a couple of girls that liked me, actually..” Jay replied.

“Ooh, weren’t you a little playboy.” Jordan joked.

Jay shook his head. “It wasn’t like that. There were some middle schoolers picking on her and I told them off. I got a kiss in return.”

“Oh, so it was like a ‘thanks for saving me’ kiss on the cheek type of deal?” Jordan said unimpressed.

“No. It was full blown lips on lips action, I swear she actually tried to slip her tongue in my mouth…” Jay actually shuddered at the memory.

Archer sighed with a shake of the head. “Well, they do start early…” He said, which got a small laugh out of everyone. Archer stood up and stretched, running a hand through his blonde hair. “I’m going to get more firewood.” He said, pointing to the way out of their little camp ground. “It’s gonna get pretty cold tonight. 

Sam also stood up. “I’ll come with you.” He jogged over to catch up with Archer. That left Jordan and Jay alone at the fire.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “What?” He said, showing his own confusion.

“You’re really just gonna let him leave with Archer like that?” She questioned.

“So, what’s wrong with that?” He asked.

“You two obviously haven’t sealed the deal yet. What if Sam ends up with Archer instead?” She asked like it was a thing he should really be considering.

Jay tsked. “Why do you think that?” He kicked at the dirt on his red sneakers. “They’ve been friends for years, if they were into each other, don’t you think they would have been together by now?”

“Not everyone can be so forward with their feelings as you, Jay.” Jordan said, gazing in the direction her other friends went. “Archer’s had a crush on Sam since we met him in the eighth grade. And Sam has liked him almost as long. But he got tired of waiting for Archer to act on his feelings, so that when you came along he immediately agreed to date you…” She said quietly.

Jay looked at her, though she didn’t meet his eyes. “What do you mean? Are you saying that Sam doesn’t actually like me?”

She shook her head bit. “All I’m saying is don’t get your hopes up.”

 

“Hey uh, Sam?” Archer moved some leaves out of the way of hitting him in the face.

“Hmm?” 

“Do you… like him?” Archer said cautiously.  
“Him who?” Sam said a bit confused.

“Jay.”

“Oh, I mean, I am dating him…” Sam trailed off.

“But do you like him?”

“I do, a whole lot.” Sam said with a smile. “Why, do you like him?”

“No.” Archer said but quickly added. “At least not like that. It’s just that when he asked you out, you said yes pretty quickly…”

“Well,” Sam started, “I kinda already know he was going to ask me anyway.” Sam looked away, a bit embarrassed. “We were hanging out after school one day and he played a song he wrote for me on his guitar. He said he liked me.” He said. “So he asked me asked out the next day.”

“Oh, that’s nice, I guess.” Archer said, a bit sadly. “We should probably head back now.”

“Okay.” They started walking back when they heard a sound.

“Did you hear that?” Archer held out an arm to signal Sam to stop walking. There was silence and then a movement in the bushes to their right. A wolf jumped out, teeth bared and snarling. “Holy Shit!” He pushed Sam behind him and picked up a large stick. He waved it around, but it only made the wolf angrier. The the wolf lunged and bit Archer’s arm. Sam screamed, cleared terrified. Archer bared through the pain and bashed the wolf in the head. The animal was deterred long enough for Archer to throw it off.

The wolf rounded them, waiting for an opening to attack. It jumped at the blonde, knocking him down. It clawed repeated at his chest. Archer grabbed it’s muzzle tightly and brought his knee up fast into its stomach and threw it to the side. The wolf quickly ran off. “Fuck…” He groaned, picking himself up with some help from Sam.

“Oh my god, Archer.” Sam had tears in his eyes.

“I’m fine, Sam. It didn’t hurt me too bad..” Archer said, but hissed in pain when he moved his arm.

“Oh no, your arm. Hold on.” Sam tore a bit of cloth off his t-shirt. He tied it around Archer’s bicep to stop the bleeding. “There, that should hold up for a bit.” He then hugged the blonde tightly, mindful of the wound on his abdomen. “Thanks for saving me.”

Archer didn’t answer him, instead he leaned down and kissed him. Sam didn’t pulled away and let him. He curled his fingers in Sam’s hair and rested a hand on his hip, while Sam wrapped his arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a bit, just slowly kissing each other. When they parted, they both had looks of shock on their faces.

“I’m sorry, I should have-” Archer started but Sam cut him off.

“It’s okay. It was just a kiss, it didn’t really mean anything.” Sam paused, unsure. “Did it?”

“Not really no.” Archer moved away from him, embarrassed. “Let’s get going, they’re probably wondering where we are.” He said. Then was a bit surprised when Sam’s arm was hooked with his.

Sam turned to him with a smile. “Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Archer return from the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh not too happy with how this turned out

“What’s taking them so long?” Jordan wondered, burning leaves in the fire.

“I don’t know, but I don’t want to think about it.” Jay mumbled uncaringly.

Jordan gave him a look. “I probably shouldn’t have said anything. Now you’re all worried for nothing.” She sighed.

Jay looked over at her with a sad expression. “For nothing? Jordan, you seriously just told me that my boyfriend has feelings for his best friend and he has feelings for him too!” He said in exasperation. “How do you think I feel about this? Of course I’m worried. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Jordan was quiet for a moment. Then she said, “Okay, okay, I get it. So it was a bad idea to tell you. But it’s not like they left to have a make out session in the forest…” 

Jay turned to her fully, frown set deep on his face. “What if they are?!”

Jordan groaned, wiping a hand down her face. “Look, they're not okay? I know Sam, he wouldn’t do something like that. I know he likes you a least a little. He wouldn’t do that.” She said firmly. “And Archer, he might see like the type of person to steal someone’s boyfriend, but he’s not. And he wouldn’t want to ruin their friendship like that anyway…” She trailed off.

Jay looked like he was going to say something else, but there was a rustling in the bushes. Sam and Archer emerged looking worse for wear. Sam’s shirt was ripped at the bottom and there were scraps and cuts littering his arms. Archer didn’t look any better. His shirt was ripped by what looked like claw marks and a bloody strip of cloth was wrapped around his upper arm.

Jordan rushed over to them in a panic, Jay followed at his own hurried pace.

“Holy shit! Guys, what the hell happened?!” Jordan said, almost a yell.

“Fucking wolves, that’s what.” Archer said, going over to the medical supplies.

“What!? I thought there weren’t any wolves around here.” Jordan said.

“We should go to the hospital.” Jay suggested.

“I’m fine. The cuts aren’t too deep…” Archer said, still rummaging through the medical kit.

“Like hell you are!” Sam said angrily. “You need to go to the fucking hospital, you ass! They might get infected.” That made Archer stop to look at him.

“That’s not going to happen. ‘Sides, I got peroxide in the kit.” Archer pulled a couple of things out of the kit.

Sam crossed his arms, ignoring the sting of his cuts. “That doesn’t matter. What if that wolf had rabies? It bit you in the fucking arm!”

“What!? You know that can kill you, you jackass!” Jordan chimed in, also mad.

“Woah, dude. You got bit by wolf? You don’t even look like you’re in pain. That’s pretty badass.” Jay admired.

Sam turned his glare on his boyfriend. “Don’t feed his ego. He might go feral and rip your fucking throat out with his teeth.” Sam advanced on the male blonde and took the supplies out of his hands. He made Archer sit down so he could fix up his wounds. He took the cloth off his arm and without hesitation, or warning, started cleaning the wound with peroxide.

Archer made a small whining, sound. “That fucking stings. Warn a guy next time would ya?”  
“Don’t be a bitch. I thought you couldn’t feel pain.” Sam mocked, still slightly mad.

“What are you so mad at me for anyway? Just a couple of minutes ago you were thanking me for saving your ass.” Archer huffed, removing his shirt since Sam fixed up the wound on his arm. The brunette tended to the claw marks on his chest, being a bit more careful this time.

“Yeah, whatever. If that wolf was really that dangerous, it would have killed your dumb ass.” Sam said rolling his eyes. “I mean seriously, you attacked it with a stick!”

“Harsh. I guess I shouldn’t save you anymore if you’re gonna be that way.” Archer huffed, slightly hurt.

“Shut up. I already thanked you, didn’t I?” Sam shot back.

“You, know, I don’t I can talk to any of my friends like this.” Jay mused, watching the two bicker back and forth.

Jordan looked at him. “What do you mean?”

Jay smiled a bit. “Like, no matter what mean thing I say, as long as actually I don’t mean it, it won’t offend them.”

“Well that’s what it’s like to have a best friend.” Jordan said with a smile.

Jay was silent, thinking.

“Okay, let’s go. I don’t want to be out here any longer.” Sam said, already starting to pack up the camp. Everyone else started helping and they got the camp packed in about five minutes. They were all heading back to the truck. While Jordan and Archer were loading things in the back, Jay pulled Sam to the side.

“Hey, I didn’t get to say this before, but I’m glad you’re okay.” He pulled Sam into a hug, which he returned.

“I’m okay Jay.” Sam whispered close to his ear

“I know, but I don’t want to lose you.” Jay pulled away slightly to look at Sam. The brunette’s face was flushed and he was looking at him with bright hazel eyes. He looked, so kissable. So Jay leaned in and pressed his lips lightly to Sam’s. Sam didn’t pull away so he pressed their lips together more firmly. He almost smiled when he felt Sam kiss him back. They kissed for a bit, nothing too heated. Just slow, sweet and gentle.

When they pulled away, Jay knocked their foreheads together softly. “I love you.” He said soft as a whisper. Sam’s eyes widened slightly. Before he can say anything, Jordan called to them.

“Hurry up and get in the truck.” She said from the passenger seat.

They got into the truck. They didn’t speak for the whole ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments for next chapter


End file.
